The Past Is Never Forgotten
by NearTheRiver
Summary: How I think Near might have lost his parents..


**A/N: **_Okay wow. Uhmm yeah Sammy is finally back. It sure has been a while. But yeah.  
Anyway, here is a oneshot, just how I think Near's past my have gone.  
Don't like it? Too bad. You're not required too.  
Sorry I am in a rather bad mood right now..  
Review?  
Personally I think my Near is off in this, but ehh. Ah well.  
_

"Good morning, Nate." Her voice was soft. Caring. It made me offer a slight smile back, sitting at the small table. The sweet smell of syrup filled me, as well as pancakes.

Breakfast.

Family.

Even if it was just me and mother.

Taking my share onto my plate, I watched as my mother turned towards the sink, arms reaching into to dirty water. Her long white hair reached the middle of her back. It was clear who I took after.

My father was gone, so I could not quite say it was him anyway. Never saw him in person. Never saw him in pictures either. He was just a ghost. Someone not really there. I knew I should hate him, since he left mother and me, and I did, for just that fact. He was nothing to me...But I didn't care to bother with hating him much point it be angry towards someone you knew you would never see.

I also thought my mom was in for some blame. She should have never felt anything towards such an asshole. It was a waste.

"Dear, hurry up."

It was a Monday. School would start soon, and I would have to leave to the bus stop any minuet.  
So I grabbed my bag, dumped the plate into the sink, and walked towards the door. "Bye mom." I said, in a quite tone.

Had I have known it was the last time I would see her, alive, I could have offered more.

Climbing onto the bus, I found a empty seat and pressed against the window side, hand running through my hair. The streets passed by quickly, and seemed gone the second they came. It was odd how fast things came and went like that.

"No. Please stop." Like always, I heard the plea from another boy.

"Not a chance. Now pay up."

Glancing over, the known bully at school, Allan, was reaching over his seat, pulling at the other boy's shirt. He squirmed, trying to move away. "I told you, I don't have any money! And if I would, I wouldn't give it to _you._"

Bad choice of words. I looked away, not caring to hear anymore. Sure it seemed wrong, but how much harm would a fifth grader do to another? Besides, it was none of my business. Not that they would listen to to me anyway.

"Ow. Sorry! Stop, stop, STOP."

It was the last thing the boy had said. Not to long after, I shifted my gaze to look at him, pressing his face against the glass. Soft whines came from him. Still I, nor anyone else, said anything...

School was as usual, easy. I was told that I was a genius. Maybe that was why the other kids envied me. Pitiful.

And though I was in GT classes, gifted and talented, still it didn't make the math and science harder. A's. Always straight A's. But there was no down side to that. I was proud of myself. Happy. And that was what mattered. As long as I was happy....

The bus ride home was disturbing. The other small boy wasn't on it. Allan was. I couldn't help to think where he was. If he was alright. Then again, I didn't care after further thought. I decided he would have gone home or something. It was not my problem...I should not care.

The bus-stop was not to far from my house. But the police lights could be seen anyway, from the stop. Panic pricked at me as I neared the house. My house.

Yellow police tape lined the door, cop cars parked out front. This couldn't be good... Where was my mom?

"Nate River?"

I spun, seeing a man in a suit, frowning at me. What did he want? Nothing good... "Yes? What happened?"

I knew it the moment his face dropped towards the pavement. As if to strengthen the idea, a stretcher pulled from the front door, white cover draped over the whole thing. The sheet moved, showing the figure of a human. A female. My Mom.

I wasn't stupid. I knew what was going on. But I wanted to know how.

"How?"

"Kid listen, I think that--"

"How?" I said it more harsh, not caring about his flinch.

"Shot, Nate. Some reported a man coming in and shooting her. We don't know where he went..But we are looking..."

That was all I wanted to know. I let his hand push against my back, escorting me to the closest car with them lights. The man said something, but I didn't hear it. I just looked out the window. Soon we pulled away and I stared at the ambulance where my mom was now.

I sighed, the street lines zooming past. Leaving so quickly. Too quickly.

I knew that I should be falling to the ground, crying. Begging for me to wake up and see mom's face telling me it's okay. But I can't explain it. I was never one to cry. It was true, yes, I loved my mom. More than anyone or anything. But maybe that was a waste....Seeing now that she was gone and I was left alone, hurt.

First a father gone, betraying my mother's love. Then my own, with a man that killed her. So stupid, how I felt like the world was going to end. It wouldn't though, just because she was gone. She was one person. Feelings were pointless, got in the way.

I clenched my teeth and leaned my head on the soft, padded seats of the police car. Sleep was consuming me. I was exhausted now.

"Bye, mom." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Never again would I be so stupid for this damn world to make me feel like this again. Lost and alone. Never again. I would know who killed her....Who knows, maybe I would catch him. Maybe...

_**A/N:**__ Ouch. Wow. I personally thought this could be sooo much better. But I would be damned if I spent another minuet on this, haha.  
And the hell if I would not put this up....  
Review, tell me how you think this was bad too?  
Gee my Near is so off. Gahh....  
Sorry, I'll stop...  
Thanks._


End file.
